


The Fall of the Alignment in the Stars

by Nepetacatnip



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drinking, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Memories, Pirates, Sexual Content, Subjuggulators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepetacatnip/pseuds/Nepetacatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was an olive blooded queen who fell in love with a mutant. To protect the clans she was supposed to marry the Indigo King. When he went to marry his bride he found the two together. He took action and killed the two clans. Their children tried to get away until the youngest of the olive bloods fell as her memories were wiped.  </p>
<p>The olive troll who wants to journey to her past, gets more than she can afford on an adventure. From an orphanage to the city of Fuchsia, she meets a few trolls along the way who form a pact to journey with her. Many clues await as she tries to bring back the stars as well as her clan. With only a few clues to who she is, join Equius, the Captor boys, the Maryam sisters, the Pyrope sisters, and many other great trolls as they venture to speak to the Condense and bring back her clan.</p>
<p>Along the way is a great deal of enemies who wants her dead, as they meet the boy who has the key to her memories. Karkat Vantas is a boy who knows Nepeta as she tries to rekindle everything. Rated Mature, for Alternate Universe Sexual Content, Death, drinking/drugs, and the vast journey to the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a very great friend of mine, I know you put up with my problems when we read Homestsuck, but here is a story I worked hard on that I feel you deserve this dedication 

Chapter 1: Prologue: Past

Once upon a time, clans lived peacefully. The blood colors weren't an issue, and the caste system lived peacefully. There were many kings and queens that ruled each corner of Alternia. There was a wide variety of blood ranks and the hemospectrum was a variety from red to fuchsia.

There was a clan who were ferrel. The Leijon Clan also known as the Leo clan were olive blooded. The Queen Disciple had two daughters. There was Meulin and Nepeta. The heir was Nepeta as Meulin was next in line of becoming queen. The cat trolls were kind, olive bloods were special because they could take the form of giant cats. Meulin was learning the skills she needed. She excelled in learning the hunt as well as the skilled needed for defense.

Nepeta was different. She was afraid of what she was. She wouldn't want to change if she got lost in the body of a cat. She was only two and a half Alternian sweeps. She was skilled in tracking, and could find anything. She even found a female troll that was her best friend. Her mother would tell them stories. The female troll was a mutant blood yet Nepeta saw there is no difference by blood color.

The royal olive blooded clan was fierce and could hunt with claws. The olive bloods weren't scared because their teachings were ancient and gave them their powers. The queen was scared of all outsiders and lived in the wilderness in the highest temple. Their city was amazing and their visitors were as well.

The queen was to marry a high blood to form an alliance to keep the clan alive. The clan of Subjugulators were scary and the Grand Highblood took liking to the Disciple. The fear that the Highblood carried was his iron fist as well as the ChuckleVooDoo. This magic power was powerful much more powerful than the Pirate Queen Mindfang's mind control. The Highblood wouldn't harm some clans yet others he destroyed. If the queen Disciple married him, he'd spare the olive bloods.

* * *

.5 sweeps later

The Disciple was the queen of the forests and jungles as she was out during a hike. She found a fair maiden and a male troll in which she fell in love with. The clan was full of mutant bloods which the queen hid away in her palace. The Sufferer would become an ally as well as her lover.

The Grand Highblood would claim his bride at the 3rd sweep of her youngest daughters life. When Nepeta and her best friend were out playing, Meulin was supervising with the Sufferers two children. There was Kankri and Karkat, and they had the same mutant blood as Nepeta's best friend. Troops gathered as the Queen knew this day was coming. Her lover started a revolution no one could end. He was a peaceful protester.

When the Grand Highblood found out she had filled a pail with the Sufferer, all Hell broke loose. A revolution took place as the Grand Highblood murdered the two lovers. Their children got away except the unfortunate case of Nepeta who tried to defend herself.

The Subjugulators took her in as prisoner as he spared the young olive blood. No one knows why the Grand Highblood spared the youngest daughter. Maybe he liked her? Maybe his son had a thing for the middle Leijon? Maybe her fear made her brave that day. Her memories were cleared that day as well.

He gave her to a slave woman who took her to an orphanage where she would live until she was six sweeps old. She had a memory of a mutant blood, but that was it. This day the number in the stars had fallen with some other unfortunate clans. The stars that aligned Prospit and Derse were quiet. Until the olive troll would bring back some clans that once aligned the world she lived.

* * *

Struggle to survive, you have to step into the darkness, but do not be afraid. The Calvary is coming and the revolution is uprising.


	2. In Which I Met Equius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta comes into the picture and the journey begins

TFOAITS ch2: In Which I Meet Equius

3 sweeps later:  
"Get up you lazy, worthless cat troll," the Orphanage head told me one morning. It was my sixth Wriggling day. That meant I had to leave the orphanage and get a job. I was too old for them to care for me. I could live on my own. Just watch me. As I said my goodbyes I saw the gate slam behind me as my backpack flew over as well hitting me in the side. Today was the start of a beautiful journey.  
________________________________________  
I hiked through the snow as my tail dragged behind me. My ragged trench cost had seen better days as did my hat which a white eye needed stitched back on. On my back was a blue backpack holding only the few belongings I owned plus the toiletries I owned as well. My horns shimmered but that was it. I wasn't scary like most trolls, yet I was glad to leave the orphanage behind. 

Sitting alone, I start to question my paths. Should I go left or right? I had no clue of who I was except my name was Nepeta. I guess I was an olive blood because I cut my hand off a rock trying to jump over it. Um, right, I was also six sweeps old. No family or no one to care, just me.. Peachy. 

Speaking of peaches, now I'm hungry, Thanks a lot. I looked at a tree noticing the contents were probably peaches, yet I couldn't climb that well, for the most part. I had no recollection of fighting, or climbing so I stood at the bottom of the tree like an idiot. The orphanage let me go into a workforce so I could look after myself, for the most part. 

I sighed as I ran into the tree thinking it was a bright idea. Bouncing off and groaning with no peaches fallen made me feel like an idiot. "Please show me a sign.. I'll starve of starvation.." I groaned. I heard footsteps behind me as I saw a cat. This cat purred at me as I held a hand out towards its head. It hissed at me as I pulled my hand away. It climbed into the tree as peaches started to fall. 

I looked shocked as I grabbed one washing it off in the snow before taking a bite. The juice ran down my chin as I was happily in content. It was weird yet, I was happy. Whatever happiness was, I didn't know. I sighed as the cat jumped down and laid beside a peach eating it. I didn't want to be the lonely troll with no memories. 

I wanted to be a troll with memories of the past and try new things. If you gave me the option, I would follow this cat. The pale white cat was as big as me and invited me to sit on her back. "I'll name you Pounce," I smiled as the cat settled down rubbing her soft head against my hand after she hissed at me before. 

The cat showed me the twists and turns of the forest. It was almost familiar until night when I saw a young troll walking around with a bow. He looked like a huntsmen as I got nervous. Usually huntsmen like this would take you into the night and you wouldn't be seen again. His arrow glistened off the moonlight as I kept my head low. 

He was walking this way as Pounce hissed. We needed to drive him away from our campsite as grabbed a sharpened spear that Pounce made next to the awful one I made. "Who goes there?" His strong raspy voice asked as I walked out (not one of my finest moments) and started towards him. On my face was red paint. Pounce showed me red berries were also war paint. 

The male troll saw me come into his view as he pulled back with an arrow that was ready to shoot. He was about half my size taller, with dark grey pants and a black wife beater with the sign of Sagittarius. He had long black hair and wore dark broken glasses. I wanted peace with this troll. "I mean no harm." I said walking to him. He backed up. "Who are you?" His bow lowered as I took a step forward he raised it again. "My name is Nepeta," I said quietly as the strong troll put his bow down. 

"Equius Zahhak, a blue blood from the Zahhak clan," he bowed. His blood rank was higher yet he began to sweat. "What are you doing in these woods?" He asked as I sat beside him. "Well, I have no recollection of who I am. I was sent by the orphanage to start life on my own.. I'm six sweeps old.." I mumbled as he grinned pulling out a feather making an arrow as it broke from his strength. "I'm too STRONG.." He grinned as I giggled slightly. 

"That's a good thing sometimes," I said as he shook his head. "Being STRONG can be good, but it is also bad.." He told me as Pounce walked out of the clearing growling at Equius as I stood in front of Pounce. "That's a guardian." His eyes went wide behind his dark shades. "Guardian?" I asked as he reached into his bag pulling a slab of meat tossing it for Pounce who went and ate. 

He reached into his bag pulling out a radish as he started to nibble on it. I didn't like vegetables all that much. Fruits and meats were my favorite as Pounce went off to hunt for me leaving me with the young bow troll. 

"I have a tent if you do not wish to dream under the stars," he told me as I nodded. "I also have Soper sleeping bags," he yawned as I held my hand out. I trusted him as I smiled. "Troll romance states the four quadrants; Mewsprite, Meowrail, Kismesis, and Ausmitust. I think by this quadrant I'm pail fur you," I smiled as the troll took my hand. It was strong as I felt my fingers crack. "Sorry.." He said as he nodded. "A bl00 bl00d and an olive blood. I'll give you my at most attention and from today, I'll protect you." 

These words were strong as I hugged my new moirail. It felt weird but I was very trusting and felt like I could accomplish. Soon Pounce returned with a squeakbeast as I ate it raw; earning a look of horror (or fascination) from Equius. He was shocked but noted I was a Leo. "This is rather confusing.." I noted as Equius finished another radish without breaking it. 

"After the revolution, some famous clans became lost," Equius sighed as I watched the embers of the fire smolder. We pitched the tent when he told me to get ready for bed first, then he'd join. Soper sleeping bags were like cacoons for sleeping, downside you couldn't wear anything or the Soper would stain clothes. 

I got nervous on the idea and told Equius because we did just meet. He agreed he would sleep in the tent since I had a guardian. I was okay with the stars. Pounce would protect me. I built another fire the same way Equius showed me as I got it down. The stars in the sky welcomed me as I watched the planets of Derse and Prospit. The planets were aligned as I smiled. "Look at that Pounce," I smiled rubbing the cats head. 

"Alternia, even Earth has the great suns. We are lucky." I giggled as Equius popped his head out. "It is beautiful," I got up and started to run around in a circle happily laughing without a care before falling on my back. "Derse and Prospit, Alternia is bright, and I wonder where my Dream Bubble will take me," I sighed as the cat laid beside me only for me to get on her back. She brought me back to the fire as I noticed Equius sitting there. 

A smile was on his broken smile. "You're right Nepeta." He said as I giggled. "I think today was an amazing day," I grinned as he pointed up to the sky. "See that star pattern? That's mine," he grinned looking at the centaur holding a bow and arrow. 

"I don't even think I have one," I sighed. "With missing clans, the stars fall," he sighed. "Until your clan rises back up, the number of stars become unbalanced until you can find them once again. I will help you on the search," he told me with honest sincerity. I trusted him as we tied food up into a tree following the way of the forest. "There are claw beasts that will try to steal food. I'll keep watch," Equius told me as I nodded. 

"Nepeta?" He asked as I looked at him. "Yes Equius?" I asked. "Do you trust me like you say?" He asked. I nodded and curled up for a cat nap leaving the two to protect me. My dream bubble had a boy in it. He was a troll who looked alone as I saw an older man.   
________________________________________  
"The number in the stars are falling, rise up and claim the power to restore your clan. It won't be clear until the end of your journey, but peace will bring back the number. Rise up! Take it! The journey begins now!"  
________________________________________

This jolted me awake once morning came. I was confused as I let Equius sleep after I smoldered the rest of the fire. Pounce showed me the hunting skills I lacked. By using my claws and keeping stealth I was able to catch some squeakbeasts which I used twine to tie their necks and carry back to camp. 

I ate in the comfort of the tent as Equius rested outside with Pounce. I wondered why this male troll had found me. As I finished my meal, I went to the springs which were a few feet away from the campsite and drank my fill of water before watching some scalebeasts swimming around. I knew Equius wasn't a meat eater yet I wondered if he liked fish. For a cat troll catching fish was natural (or at least I thought it was)

After a few tries, I gave up and decided to bath. I hung my clothes in a tree as I waded out into the lukewarm water. In my backpack that I carried, I had shampoo that gave my hair shine. I bathed for 30 minutes until a sense of warmth took over me. I was happy yet something moved in the bushes that scared me. It was a Hopbeast. I hissed at it as it stood on its hind legs as it's floppy ears went up listening. I saw an arrow fly as it went flying towards the tree. 

Equius was awake. "Nepeta.. Where are you? I caught a Hopbeast." He yelled as I got out slowly drying off pulling my clothes on as Pounce ran into me. She grabbed onto the Hopbeast as I got onto her back with my backpack on. Pounce took off towards camp as we met back up with Equius. 

"Where did you go? I don't need that much sleep so I'm fine now." He told me as I took a breath. "Just went for a bath," I said as he grabbed onto a carrot in his bag as he ate it. "Fascinating." He replied. "There is a spring close by," I told him as he shook his head. "This cannot be, speaking of springs, we are close to a town," he told me pulling out a map as I looked. 

"Yes, and I can give you boondollars to gather supplies," he told me as I nodded my head. "I'd like that," I smiled as we got up and got ready to travel to the town.


	3. The City of Teal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting of the Pyropes

Chapter 3: The City of Teal

We put the tent away gathering what we had left. Equius sighed as he pointed ahead to Teal City. The structure was fantastic from up top the hill we stood. I decided to run down before toppling down and rolling. It was fun but Pounce stopped and got me on her back before I destroyed something. 

The City of Teal made me happy. They were quiet trolls who were regal as well as artsy a and judicial. Their art was wonderful. "Olive bloods are extinct. Yet they say one survived the revolution." Some trolls said as Equius grabbed a hold of me and put a cloak over me hiding my tail. "You are the only troll with a tail. Hide it." He told me as I nodded. We went out as Pounce ran into the forest. Guardians like Pounce could get killed because they were said to bring disasters. 

I sat beside Equius sitting on a bench. It was peaceful. I closed my eyes as Equius held onto my hat in his backpack. With my horns hidden I was safe. A girl sat a bench across from ours as I felt safe. She was about our age as she giggled eating red chalk. "Hello," Equius said as she cackled laughing. "Hello," she said back. On her back was a scalemate backpack. 

Her red glasses appeared over blind eyes. "I can tell you guys are sitting beside me, but I think you are new to Teal City," the blind troll grinned. A dragon flew overhead as it chills through my spine. "What's your names?" She asked as she bit into another piece of chalk. 

"I'm Equius," he told Terezi as she licked his face getting a sense of what he looked like then the same to me. "I'm Nepeta.." I said as she paused. "You are a rare blood in these parts." She told me as I cocked an eyebrow. "You're very rare.. I thought your clan was wiped out," she got up and looked like she was about to scream as Equius got up standing in front of me. "I'm honored, but an olive blood in this city.." She trailed off. "I won't tell Redglare, but I think my sister would like to meet you." She told me. 

We started to follow her as she used her dragon cane to find her house. "Redglare is at Town Hall, bringing justice to the court, so you are safe at my home for now. I forgot, I'm Terezi Pyrope," she cackled as we followed. "Nice to meet you Terezi," I smiled.

We got to her home soon after this as I began wondering how the Pyropes worked. Were they all blind? "WATCH OUT!!" I heard as I ducked out of instincts. A female troll on a skateboard flew overhead landing a few feet away from my tail that exposed. I kicked the cloak off as the troll laughed highfiving her sister as another troll tried a landing as he fell. 

He was a goofy looking troll with a yellow and black suit as well as a yellow helmet with a red and blue visor. His hair was messy and the female troll recovered his helmet. "Sup sis," Terezi grinned as the female troll removed her glasses. She could see! "I spy a cat troll. How did you find her?" She looked at Terezi who had a look of confusion. 

"Latula, I think she means how did you find the kitty cat?" The male asked. "Mituna, I know you ran away from your town but judicial matters call babe." Latula kissed him gently as I hopped backwards. "Sis, fetch the dragon cane sword." Latula told her as I backed up with Equius. 

Were we going to be persecuted? I felt a lump in my throat as I extended my claws. Mituna fetched the dragon sword as I could tell there would be a strife. There were two swords in one. Both almost dagger like, yet sharp. "I want to battle cat," she grinned. Her fangs were almost as sharp as the daggers. Her horns were the same as well as Terezi's. 

Bouncing backwards I used the few skills I learned from Pounce. "Sis don't kill her.. Olive bloods are rare," Terezi begged as Mituna sat and watched with Equius. Both questioned my strength. I looked at the radical troll before me and shook my head. I couldn't fight her as I started to walk away. 

A boot came in contact with my back as I hissed. "What's wrong kitty cat? Scared?" She asked as I got up. "I'm not afraid of you," I hissed. "Fight me then," she grinned as I ran at her avoiding her blades as I wondered what was her weakness. "A weak kitten is what you are," she told me. "Weak kitten my ass," I hissed as we continued to walk in circles around each other. "I think you are scared. That's why you are attacking the little troll," I spat. 

"You are an outcast, the stories say your clan was wiped out. Yet how did you survive?" She asked. "Lucky, I guess." I grinned as she continued circling me. I continued to watch her footing. It was that of a slitherbeast. She'd uncoil and lunge at me as I jumped back. I was getting her madness. 

We continued to circle as I felt dizzy. Her daggers pointed at me as she attacked. As I felt pain in the side of my arm, my trench coat had split open at the arm as olive blood ran down. "Very good," I grinned. "Thank you?" She asked as I grabbed onto the blades with both hands getting a foot against her stomach as I sent a smooth kick sending her flying as I held the blades sitting on top of her as I pressed the blades into the sides of her shirt pinning her until they were stuck in the ground. "I give.. You have some skills, but you can do so much better," she told me. 

I sat on her as I hissed in her face. "You could've killed me, yet you did nothing.." I glared. "Yeah but you wanna know something my lone survivor?" She asked. 

"Radical moves," Mituna and Latula said in unison smiling as I was confused. "What?" I asked. "Those moves were amazing!" She told me as I removed the daggers helping her up. My arm was still bleeding but whatever. My hands were fine except two cuts where I held the blades. I gave her a hand helping her up as Equius stood there. We bandaged my wounds as Terezi munched on some red chalk. "How did you get here?" Latula asked. "We are on an excursion, Teal City was on our way, yet we still have a long journey." He told the sisters. 

"Where are you headed?" Terezi asked as she joined her sister and Mituna. "Wherever the road may take us," I sighed. I had no defiant answer. "We are trying to find the olive bloods," Equius told the sisters as they looked at each other. "There was rumor a troll with mutant blood lives a few towns away, but the olive bloods are extinct," the three said. 

Mituna was looking at the mailbox as he opened it to a letter. He looked upset as Latula looked at him. "What's wrong babe?" She asked as he handed her the letter. The City of the Gemini was attacked. "Sollux and Psionic are probably safe," she hugged Mituna as he cried. 

"Babe, you need to go, make sure everyone is alright.." Latula coaxed as he shook his head. "I cannot go alone," Mituna shook and stuttered. "I'll go with him sis," Terezi volunteered. "Sis you are blind.. I don't want you to go, plus I'm faster on a board." Latula sighed as the Libra sisters fought. "We will take him," Equius looked at me as I nodded.

"Whatever you do.. Don't die, keep him safe!" Latula yelled at Equius as he looked like he was about to say something. "I will," he said as a dragon flew down landing on the roof as a tall slender troll with red eyes stood in front of me. 

I got nervous as I bowed out of fear. "No cat troll, I am not here for your demise. I'm here because you are a survivor. My daughters found you; yet my Lusis told me you came with Terezi. I had to see you for myself," she smiled. "Redglare, may I ask permission to journey with these trolls?" Terezi asked. 

I felt uncomfortable yet the wise Redglare was nice. "Terezi, I feel you may partake in this journey, you'll advance in your skills. Once you master the skills of the dragon Lusis, may you take over for me. Your sister could care less, but she's happy and in love with the Captor troll." Redglare smiled bestowing her dragon cane to Terezi who got ready. "Speaking of supplies, we need to pick some up," I looked at Equius who looked preoccupied. 

Latula was admiring his art in his sketchbook which made me question how could he draw. He was too STRONG, so what gives? "Destrengthener gloves. How I love you so," he grinned drawing some distasteful art. I went with Terezi into town after grabbing my hat and a stack of boondollars. 

"So, you need supplies." Terezi looked in my backpack. "You have a sturdy canteen. You should buy another, you need food too. You have mostly what is essential when traveling, but you ever thing of taking hoofbeasts?" She asked. "Hoofbeasts?" I asked as I heard neighs. Behind us in a stable was a few hoofbeasts. They whinnied and greeted us with a cheery nicker. It made me hungry yet I wouldn't eat them. "Hoofbeasts are a great way to travel," Terezi grinned as her cane hit the side of a stall. She pulled a carrot from her bag and fed it to a hoofbeast as I watched. 

"Your mother has a dragon guardian.. I just got one myself," I grinned as she gave me a look of "oh?" I tried the call of Pounce as something white darted past me as I noticed Pounce. "Hey girl," I smiled petting the cat as she hissed at Terezi. "No! Pounce.." I dug my heals into the ground as I held onto the guardian. "She has a guardian too," I heard a voice. 

"Terezi?" I asked as she shook her head pointing to Pounce. "She's blind, yet the dragon taught her well." Pounce looked at me sitting on her haunches. "I will be your guide on this journey. I had to say this now," Pounce told me as I nodded my head to the guardian. 

"She can hear me too because that's her best skill is vibration and sounds." Pounce said as I nodded my head. "I trust you," I said to the cat as she moved closer to me. "I found you for a reason girl." My guardian hisses as I jumped backwards. "One day you will master the skills. Until then, I'll go into the forest and wait for your party then," Pounce said and ran off as I gathered and paid for the last supplies. 

We had to get moving, and soon. I sensed smoke in the distance as I felt my throat starting to knot. I could only sense fear as we went back to gather Equius and Mituna. Latula gave us all a hug as she smiled with Redglare standing beside her. "Be safe my friends. Be safe!" They yelled as we got to the east gate as I looked behind us. The city was smaller as we left Teal City behind us, hoping they would be safe as well.


End file.
